A need exists for a measuring device that can simultaneously provide for measuring, leveling, and use of a straightedge.
A further need exists for a measuring device that can extend and retract, and can be held or locked at various points of extension and retraction.
A further need exists for a measuring device having a profile configured to engage within a corner of two surfaces, allowing for measuring, leveling, and straightedge use in corners.
A further need exists for a measuring device that has a plurality of levels extending in multiple directions, allowing for simultaneous leveling in multiple directions.
A further need exists for a measuring device having an upper guide with one or more rulers having units increasing in a second direction and a lower guide with one or more rulers having units increasing in a first direction.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.